<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever-Give or Take 中文翻译 by cherrysweetie0617</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018316">Forever-Give or Take 中文翻译</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysweetie0617/pseuds/cherrysweetie0617'>cherrysweetie0617</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysweetie0617/pseuds/cherrysweetie0617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>星牌在阿门洲的生活被领主的到来打乱<br/>三个成年精关于爱情的理智抉择</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Ereinion Gil-galad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever-Give or Take 中文翻译</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657176">Forever - Give or Take</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnobleBard/pseuds/IgnobleBard">IgnobleBard</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吉尔加拉德紧张地拨弄着袍子下挂在链子上的戒指，在曼督斯殿堂外雾气弥漫的荒凉山谷中等待着。这枚戒指是来自他的现任情人，凯勒布林博的礼物，但他却不能亲自戴上。总的来说，他不是一个珠宝爱好者，考虑到戒指的价格，他也不是特别喜欢它们，然而凯勒布林博坚持要他带着，他也不忍心拒绝。<br/>    吉尔加拉德爱凯勒布林博，爱他的坚毅、智慧、慷慨，爱他的荣誉感和理想主义，但这个可怜人刚从曼督斯出来时有点儿犯傻——并不是说他应该为此受到责备——他的心意是好的。凯勒布林博一如既往地痴迷于宝石锻造，总是赠送昂贵的小饰品，尽管他已经失去了昔日的精准度。离开殿堂不久，他在加拉德丽尔散步经过瓦娜的花园时送了她一条醒来时会开出金色花朵的项链，结果发现那是加拉德丽尔严重过敏的黄色鼠尾草；他还送给玛格洛尔一枚装饰别针，意在回响他美妙的旋律，然而每当他拿起竖琴时，别针却只会用一种恼人的假声唱着带有亵渎意味的酒歌；他给了曼威一枚戒指，本来能使他周围散发出淡雅的香气，但当维拉以人形行走时，它却只会发出放屁的声音。<br/>    所以吉尔加拉德很害怕戴上爱人为自己造的戒指，他把它串在链子上，戴在脖颈四周。凯勒布林博仿佛对他这一决定毫不在意，反而声称要为吉尔加拉德造一枚披风别针，作为他重生的开始。“这样你就可以穿一整套了！”他说，眼睛里闪过一丝狂热的光芒，吉尔加拉德对这段记忆感到不寒而栗。<br/>    他喘着粗气，周围的雾气旋转着，逐渐化成一个修长的人影，乌黑的头发上佩戴着银色额冠，灰眼睛里充满了智慧。<br/>    “欢迎回来，埃尔隆德。”他说。</p>
<p>    不久，在海湾的一家小酒馆里，两个人喝了几杯后便开始叙旧。<br/>    “我觉得我必须为我们上次的见面道歉，”吉尔加拉德说，“我早该意识到，我和凯勒布里安都在那里迎接你，你会大吃一惊的。”<br/>    “我不该表现得那么惊慌，这是我的错。”埃尔隆德说，“我本应预料到这种情况，但我真的没想到你们会等着我回到维林诺。这中间毕竟隔了那么多年。当我看到你们俩都站在那儿时……好吧，我从来没有告诉过凯勒布里安，你瞧，我也不清楚她是否知道，我更不清楚你们俩谁会先去……”埃尔隆德的声音越来越小。<br/>    “所以当你匆忙走下跳板时，你并没有注意到比尔博正在弯腰捡起他掉在地上的书，然后你就被他绊倒了。我只能说这就是为什么很少有霍比特人能够被邀请来到阿门洲。你的脖子着了地并且摔断了，真不走运，当然，就算你滑到了浅滩上也无济于事。”<br/>    “噢，我在下水以前就死了。”埃尔隆德说，对这段回忆叹了口气，“当我睁开眼睛，看到纳牟站在那里开怀大笑时，我觉得自己太傻了。”<br/>    “啊没错，纳牟的幽默感都用在了不合时宜的地方，”吉尔加拉德扮了个鬼脸说道，“但我确实希望你能早点从这里出去。”<br/>    “我也希望如此。然而有件事是，我并没有意识到多古尔都的主人是索隆，还有一次我对阿尔温描述她未来的悲惨经历时说，她的丈夫去世后，她会徘徊于凋敝的古木之下，这些都对我不利。还有，我在一次白道会时开玩笑把糖换成盐放进了甘道夫的茶里。你会惊讶于纳牟为了把人留在那儿都用了些什么借口。”<br/>    “不，不全如此。”吉尔加拉德说。<br/>    “啊是的，你也在那儿待过。我忘了。”<br/>    “我确实待过。使我震惊的是，当我出来时，欧洛德瑞斯和芬巩都在等我。”<br/>    埃尔隆德被麦芽酒噎住了。“噢天呐，怎么回事？”<br/>    “第二十一次监护权听证会。”吉尔加拉德回答，一口气喝完了他的酒。<br/>    埃尔隆德举起手，侍者又端来两杯酒。“看来我们俩的大团圆都搞砸了，”他说，“我很高兴你会来曼督斯接我，但说实话，我更希望是凯勒布里安来。这些天她在哪儿？”<br/>    “恐怕她在你的……意外后有了点儿变化。”吉尔加拉德悲伤地说，“你看，这么多年来她一直忠心耿耿地等待着你和她的孩子们。你上岸时没带孩子，然后很快就死了，这对她来说很过分。她发誓不跟男人往来，搬到了阿瑞蒂尔那儿。从那以后，埃欧尔不断抱怨着他茅草屋顶上的标枪和树上的厕纸，但没人搭理他。”<br/>    “哎呦！”埃尔隆德说，“不过，听起来她终于高兴了，所以我也为她高兴。”他停下来喝了一口麦芽酒，揣测地盯着吉尔加拉德，“我想剩下的就是我们了。我从你袍子外露出的脖颈上悬挂的戒指看出，你还不至于特别悲伤憔悴。”<br/>    吉尔加拉德的脸有点儿红，又一次拨弄着戒指。“好吧，没错，我确实有了某个人。我也许应该先说这个，但我不知道该怎么提出这个话题。凯勒布林博和我……”<br/>    “凯勒布林博？”埃尔隆德插嘴，“你一定是在开玩笑。所有麻烦都因他而起，他拒绝了我们的建议，还打造了那些戒指！”<br/>    “他对此感到很后悔。”吉尔加拉德辩驳，“你一直也没有完全了解他的机会。而且，我看到你还得意地戴着维雅。”<br/>    埃尔隆德脸红了，“它，呃……当我去曼督斯时它是在我的私人物品里的。我猜纳牟把它放到了新的身体上。”他耸耸肩。<br/>    “啊哈！”吉尔加拉德不服气地说，“它是个优雅的作品，可以为你的眼睛增添一丝蓝色，但这不是你佩戴它的唯一原因，不是吗？”<br/>    埃尔隆德移开目光，自觉地把戒指戴在手指上，“我发现在索隆被打败后，它保留了一些力量。我把它摘了两个星期，结果发现眼睛周围开始起皱纹，于是我又把它戴上了。它比我配制的任何润肤霜都更能使我保持如夏的青春。”<br/>    吉尔加拉德大笑起来，拍了拍埃尔隆德的手，“哦我亲爱的，你从前总是有点虚荣，但我就爱你这一点。”他身体前倾，在埃尔隆德唇上轻轻啄了一下。<br/>    他们边喝酒边坐着对视了很久，都希望事情会有所不同。“好吧，”埃尔隆德清了清嗓子，“我想我得找个地方住，直到我有了自己的房子。纳牟说奇尔丹正在接收房客。”<br/>    “没必要这样做。你的儿子们在这儿。他们最终还是选择了光明大道，换种说法，他们西渡了。我确信他们很乐意招待你，至少暂时是这样。”<br/>    埃尔隆德叹了口气：“那么，我非常怀疑，现在或是不久的将来，我都不会有孙子了。魔戒圣战后由于瑞文戴尔和密林间的通信频繁，我们甚至不需要快递员。在莱戈拉斯和我的双胞胎之间，我们有全阿尔达最好的邮政系统。无论如何，我不能对他们那么做。他们现在有自己的生活。”<br/>    “你愿意和我们住在一起吗？我确信凯勒布林博很渴望你能来，我也是。只要你愿意，我们可以一直招待你，还可以帮你找到合适的居所。”<br/>    “谢谢你，但我不认为这是个好主意。我打算在这家小酒馆里过夜，明天一早就出航去托尔埃瑞希亚找一间海边的房子。我总是觉得海浪的声音令人舒缓，而且我还有一些事情要做。”<br/>    吉尔加拉德的脸色沉了下来，“但我更希望你能留在提力安。再次回到世界是一个很大的调整而且，好吧，我想你了。”<br/>    “我也很想你。”埃尔隆德说，“但是你真的觉得我们住在一起是个好主意吗？我想我最好还是搬到别的地方去，就像你曾经那样。”<br/>    吉尔加拉德有点失望，埃尔隆德的说辞微微刺痛了他，但是他能理解。他从离开曼督斯起就是一个不同的人了，不再那么冲动，更加内省。他很确定埃尔隆德也改变了。他还意识到现在对埃尔隆德来说很痛苦，尤其是发现自己的妻子和前任情人都建立了新的生活，即使没有他也很满足。问题是，吉尔加拉德并不满足。<br/>    “好吧，我理解。”他说，“但如果你改变主意，仍可以来林顿巷找我，就在冬青郡。”<br/>    “谢谢你这么好的朋友，”埃尔隆德说。他们站了起来，拥抱了彼此，而后吉尔加拉德走上傍晚的街道。冬日可爱，云淡风轻，但对他来说，这神圣的国度突然变得冷冷清清。<br/>    他回到家，发现凯勒布林博正在等他，不停地在门边徘徊。<br/>    “进展如何？”凯勒布林博问，“埃尔隆德见到你很高兴吗？”说着他为吉尔加拉德脱下披风，把它悬在大厅的衣柜里。<br/>    “很顺利，没错，他很高兴。”吉尔加拉德心烦意乱地说，“老实说，我有点担心他第一天晚上一个人过夜，他向我保证他会没事的，但我很怀疑。”<br/>    “如果他这样说，那他一定不会有事的。”凯勒布林博让吉尔加拉德坐在沙发上，开始给他按摩颈部，用他强健有力的手指为他驱散紧张。吉尔加拉德叹了口气，逐渐放松下来，拍了拍凯勒布林博的手。<br/>    “谢谢，这感觉很棒。”<br/>    凯勒布林博的小指缠绕上他颈间的项链，动作停住了。他的手指轻抚过链子，“你还没戴上呢。”这是句简单的陈述，既没有责备也没有不满，然而吉尔加拉德还是很恼火。<br/>    “你知道我不喜欢珠宝，尤其是戒指。”他说，又一次开始摩挲戒指。他叹了口气，躺回沙发上，抬起头看着凯勒布林博，后者正关切地注视着他。这令他意识到自己的言辞过于尖刻了。他用没拿戒指的那只手拉住凯勒布林博，“我很抱歉，亲爱的。这和你没有关系。戒指很美，我会带上的，一定会的，但是我害怕会损坏或弄丢它。”<br/>    “胡说，”凯勒布林博高兴地说，“没有任何方法能损坏这枚戒指。它既不会被刮坏，也不会失去光泽，即使你弄丢了它，它也能找到你。看看你多担心它！你还在握着它呢。”<br/>    吉尔加拉德低头看向他僵硬地握在手中的戒指，立刻把它扔了出去，好像它烧到了他似的。“你没有……这个，呃，戒指里，没有魔法，对吗？”他颤抖着问。<br/>    “没什么不好的东西，我向你保证。它不会伤害你的，但也许它会为你做些事情。”疯狂的光芒一闪而过，只剩下无尽的、让人忍不住想要安慰的悲伤。<br/>    与埃尔隆德的会面仍使他感到受伤，此刻面对着爱人的热情，和那该死的戒指一刻不停地强迫他去触碰，吉尔加拉德终于让步了。他把戒指从链子上取下，战战兢兢地闭上眼睛，把它戴在了手指上。<br/>    一股温暖的，带着安抚气息的力量包围了他，而后……什么也没发生。他的头发并没有起火，没有突然长到二十英尺或是开始像海盗那样讲话——他以前恐惧的事情一件也没有发生。他甚至意识到，那股抚慰人心的暖流并不是来自戒指，而是来自于此刻正把胳膊绕在他脖子周围，下巴抵着他肩膀休息的凯勒布林博。然而，最棒的是，他不再感到紧张了。自凯勒布林博把戒指送给他伊始，这过去的几年中，这种紧张感几乎强迫他每几分钟都要摩挲戒指。仿佛几个世纪以来，他内心的某种东西第一次得到了满足。<br/>    “还不赖，不是吗？”凯勒布林博在他耳边低语。他亲吻了吉尔加拉德的脸颊，转身走进厨房开始准备晚餐。<br/>    那天晚上吉尔加拉德感到前所未有的振奋。他和凯勒布林博笑得那么厉害，喝了那么多酒，以至于上床时都快晕过去了。他们一勺接一勺地舀酒喝，躺下没多久，吉尔加拉德就感受到爱人在他颈间平稳的呼吸。他总是惊讶于凯勒布林博阅尽世事后的安之若素，即使是他与埃尔隆德的会面也未曾让他感到嫉妒。此刻他面向他，微笑着侧卧而眠，轻柔地抚摸环在腰间的健壮手臂。<br/>    第二天可以称得上是提力安最美的一天。鸟雀啾啾，云开见日，阳光普照。吉尔加拉德因为昨天晚上的酒有些头痛，再想到埃尔隆德要航船去托尔埃瑞希亚，胸口也弥漫起忧郁与哀愁。床铺是空的，凯勒布林博早早离家去了冶炼房——他大部分时间都泡在那里，要么就是在图书馆里学习他感兴趣的科目。<br/>    吉尔加拉德打着哈欠下了床，踱到厨房里，发现了桌子上的字条：如果你今天要去超市，请给我带些芜菁、大黄和覆盆子。凯勒布林博喜欢吃以相同字母开头的食物，这个月是R，而上个月是C。吉尔加拉德至今对那段整整一个月除了西葫芦什么也没有的回忆感到恐惧，万幸，他勉强能够接受芜菁并且很喜欢覆盆子，所以他决定，在开启新的一天以前先去趟超市。<br/>    他在摊位间闲逛，细细品尝新鲜的农产品，突然发现了一篮好看的覆盆子。正当他伸手去够时，有人先于他拿走了。他正准备谴责这一行为，抬头一看，发现元凶是……<br/>    “埃尔隆德！”他脸上绽开一个明媚的笑容，“你在这儿做什么？我以为你今天就出海了呢。”<br/>    埃尔隆德也向他咧着嘴笑，“我也这样以为，但是船舵坏了一个，明天才能修好，所以我决定在旅馆再住一天。”<br/>    “很遗憾听到你的不幸，但是你仍然在这儿使我不可谓不高兴。你能允许我带着你参观城市吗？”<br/>    “必须承认提力安比我想象中的大多了，我真害怕会在去超市的途中迷路。如果你不介意护送我游览，我将非常乐意。”<br/>    “这是我的荣幸。”吉尔加拉德说。他付了覆盆子的钱，两人一同离开了超市。<br/>    他们去了附近的公园，边在花园中漫步边交谈了数个钟头。埃尔隆德很高兴置身于各类令人惊讶的植物中，这引发了他们对草药的讨论。他告诉吉尔加拉德，杜内丹人使用了一些草药疗法来增强男性活力，有时会导致勃起持续四个多小时，甚至需要治疗师的干预。埃尔隆德透露一些瑞文戴尔的精灵也尝试过，他不止一次在格洛芬德尔巡逻回来时治疗埃瑞斯特的异常勃起。<br/>    他们在艺术馆旁的一家小餐馆吃了午饭，然后在艺术馆的雕塑花园中散步。埃尔隆德对诺丹妮尔的作品很感兴趣，于是吉尔加拉德在礼品商店为他买了一件《埃雅仁迪尔航行至汶基洛特》的复制品。<br/>    “它摆在我的壁炉上会很棒——如果我有壁炉的话。”埃尔隆德开玩笑说，他瞥了一眼西沉的落日，“哦天呐，时候不早了，我该回到旅馆了。明天早上我还要早起去搭第一班出海的船。”<br/>    “所以你仍觉得这是最好的选择？”吉尔加拉德问。<br/>    埃尔隆德笑得很温暖，落日的余晖映在他泛红的面颊上，“没错，但这不会是我们的结局。一旦我安顿下来，看看诸事发展如何，我会经常回来拜访。只要我们乐意，可以随时见面。当然，也很欢迎你随时来探望我——你和凯勒布林博。”<br/>    提到自己的伴侣，吉尔加拉德感到很难为情——他一整天都没有关心过自己的爱人。“没错，我们当然会。”他的语调里带着刻意的欢欣，暗自希望埃尔隆德不要察觉。他握着埃尔隆德的手，轻轻捏了捏。放下终归是困难的。<br/>    “我真的该回去了。”埃尔隆德最后说道。他环顾四周：“我觉得我需要些帮助来找到回去的路。”<br/>    “我陪你回去。我们住得离你不远。”吉尔加拉德强迫自己松手，与此同时，埃尔隆德的手也放开了。<br/>    他们在离餐馆一个街区的大街上分别，在一阵令人尴尬的沉默中伫立了一会儿，埃尔隆德开口了。<br/>    “这是很美好的一天，吉尔。谢谢你做的一切，让我感觉像在家一样。”<br/>    “我希望你在托尔埃瑞希亚也能找到在家的感觉。”吉尔加拉德回答。<br/>    埃尔隆德垂下目光，“会的。我相信一定会的。”他清了清嗓子，“我看到你戴上了戒指。”他说，声音里有一丝紧张。<br/>    吉尔加拉德的脸泛起了红晕，他低声咒骂着，希望自己能把那讨厌的东西撸下来，扔进下水道。“昨晚有人劝我戴上它。我觉得凯勒布林博有点嫉妒我们昨天的会面。”<br/>    这是个谎言，也可能不是。吉尔加拉德在此之前从未考虑过这件事，但也许这就是凯勒布林博坚持要他戴上戒指的真正原因。他通常不是那种会嫉妒的人，也不长于操纵，但换在以前他从来没有这样做的理由，不是吗？<br/>    埃尔隆德抬起眼睛。“这样吗？那么，我不想再成为导致你们两人之间闹不愉快的罪魁祸首了。你真的该回家了，看看你可怜的覆盆子。”<br/>    吉尔加拉德看看袋子，却发现里面溢满了覆盆子汁，而且他也没有采购除此以外的任何商品。他给了埃尔隆德一个违心的笑容：“哦不！我想我还是该走了。能再次见到你真让人高兴。”<br/>    “没错，我也一样。晚安。”<br/>    他目送埃尔隆德走过街角，彻底消失在视线中，心中迅速弥漫起一股心烦意乱的情绪。<br/>    吉尔加拉德走在回家的路上，他感到很愧疚，同时又责怪自己的负罪感。他并没有做错什么，和埃尔隆德说话，希望他住得近一点。什么也不会发生的，他不是那种不忠的人。<br/>    他边走着，边把思绪转向了凯勒布林博，心情更低沉了。他的爱人没有理由嫉妒的，但是除此之外，还有什么能解释他坚持要他戴上那枚该死的戒指呢？凯勒布林博两年前为他们的纪念日锻造了这枚戒指，当吉尔加拉德把它用链子串着挂在脖子上时，他从没有偷看过一眼。既然埃尔隆德回来了，他就把这件事强加给自己，装出一副和蔼可亲的样子，却在暗地里偷偷谋划。为什么，如果不是凯勒布林博让他去超市，他根本不会和埃尔隆德待上一整天，整件事都是他的错！<br/>    他回想着这一天是如何愉快——带着埃尔隆德四处闲逛，像他们从未分离那样交谈。它唤起了他们在中土时的许多美好回忆，和他对索隆被打败后他们共同生活的构想，但现在埃尔隆德要走了，不知什么时候才能再见面。那一定会使凯勒布林博满意的。他阴暗地想。<br/>    当他回到家时，心情十分糟糕，甚至想打上一架。他走进厨房，闻到诱人的香气。凯勒布林博听到了声响，从拐角处探出头。<br/>    “欢迎回家，亲爱的，我还在想你去了哪儿呢。我烤了一扇肋排，还拌了紫甘蓝沙拉。”他突然瞥见吉尔加拉德手中一片狼藉的袋子，“你今天去超市了吗？”<br/>    吉尔加拉德克制住像个淘气的孩子一样把袋子藏到背后的冲动。“我去了，”他坚定地说，“我去时正碰上埃尔隆德，于是我们一天都待在了一起，所以请原谅我，如果我没有完成你滑稽的采购清单。”他从凯勒布林博身边挤过去，把覆盆子扔在桌子上。袋子与桌子相撞的一瞬间发出汁液被挤压出来的啪嗒声，接着袋子裂开了，果汁淌得到处都是，这让吉尔加拉德更生气了。<br/>    “安戈洛坠姆的三层地狱啊！”他喊道，随手抓起一块抹布把果汁抹开，却只是徒劳。<br/>    “你怎么了？”凯勒布林博和气地问，并不在意他的咆哮，“给我，我来擦干净。”<br/>    他伸手去够抹布，却被吉尔加拉德粗暴地推开了。凯勒布林博紧紧抓住他的手腕，吉尔加拉德总是忘了他有多强壮，但他的态度很温和。吉尔加拉德立刻放手了。“你是想让我帮忙，还是想累得筋疲力尽，发作一样把我们的墙壁用覆盆子汁弄脏？”他冷静地说。<br/>    吉尔加拉德的怒气烟消云散了，只剩下深深的痛苦。他平静地拿起袋子，把剩下的水果扔掉，而凯勒布林博则擦掉桌子上，地板上和墙上的覆盆子汁。“我很抱歉，凯尔，”他说，“我为成天和埃尔隆德鬼混感到难过，无所事事，甚至没有购物。我不是故意拿你出气的。”<br/>    “如果你整天都和埃尔隆德在一起，那你一定没有参加会议了。”他的声音里没有指责，却比扇了他一巴掌还让吉尔加拉德难受，此刻他觉得自己像是被无形的线缠住了。<br/>    “黑心的纳牟！”他心烦意乱地喊道，跌坐在椅子里，用双手掩住脸。<br/>    “显然你对这一切都感到很糟心，”凯勒布林博说，“但是这毫无必要。你兢兢业业地工作，总是把责任置于私欲之上。你难道不觉得自己需要时不时地翘一天班出去逛逛吗？”他鼓励性地把手搭在吉尔加拉德肩上。<br/>    吉尔加拉德抬起头看着凯勒布林博，结结巴巴地开口：“为什么你总是这么善解人意？”<br/>    “我们中的一方必须如此。”凯勒布林博露出深情的微笑。<br/>    吉尔加拉德忽然记起了他为什么这么爱他。他站起来拥抱凯勒布林博，感激地亲吻他，凯勒布林博更有力地抱住他。吉尔加拉德能感受到一股充满爱意的力量流过四肢百骸，这就是他的归宿，他的思想告诉他，就在这里，在这个人的怀里。<br/>    然而，他的心依旧毫无波澜。</p>
<p>    第二天一早他醒来时，发现凯勒布林博还在家里，正为自己制作午餐的鲁本三明治。<br/>    “早上好。”凯勒布林博欢快地说，“恐怕我没时间吃早饭了，但如果你想吃，这儿还有点葡萄干面包和米饭。”<br/>    “谢谢，我喝杯咖啡就够了。我一会儿还要去议院，补上我昨天落下的议程。”<br/>    “好吧。说起来，我有些书要还给图书馆，正好和你顺路。你能顺带在去议院或是回家的路上把它们送回去吗？”<br/>    “当然，我很乐意。”吉尔加拉德说。昨晚所有的担心都已烟消云散，眼下正微笑地看着凯勒布林博高兴地忙前忙后。“你又有了新的锻造课题吗？”他问，凯勒布林博在有了新的事要做时总是兴致勃勃的。<br/>    “不，不是今天，但是很快了。”他守口如瓶的样子引起了吉尔加拉德的好奇。<br/>    “愿意分享一下吗？”吉尔加拉德问。<br/>    “到时候就全部揭晓了。”他说，显然很享受自己的秘密。<br/>    吉尔加拉德咯咯笑起来：“好吧，保守秘密。不管怎么说，我更喜欢看到课题的最终结果，我不是很懂那些过程。”<br/>    “这就是为什么我不会讲出来，你会感到无聊的。”凯勒布林博说着走过来，在吉尔加拉德唇上轻轻一吻，“Bye，别忘了那些书，它们在客厅桌子上。”说着他走了出去。<br/>    吉尔加拉德在露台上喝咖啡，看着两只松鼠绕着树干互相追逐，一只画眉鸟在鸟食槽边啄来啄去。<br/>    那只鸟瞥见了他，昂起头叫着：“当当当。”<br/>    “谁在那儿？”吉尔加拉德说。<br/>    “画眉鸟。”<br/>    “哪只画眉鸟？”<br/>    “小画眉鸟必须走了。”小鸟说着大笑不止。<br/>    “凯勒布林博教你的，是吗？”吉尔加拉德说到，摇了摇头。<br/>    “是的。我不知道这是什么意思，但是每当说起鸟群常常为此发笑。”小鸟说，“谢谢你的鸟食。现在请原谅，我要继续鸣叫了。”它飞走了，吉尔加拉德听见周围树上传来的咯咯笑声。<br/>    喝过咖啡后，吉尔加拉德打包了书本，动身前往议院。他决定在回家的路上再将它们交还，这样可以就近去超市，给他一个补偿凯勒布林博的机会。事实证明，前一天的缺席没有使他错过任何事，委员会依旧争论不休，除了一项在提力安和佛米诺斯之间进行道路升级的提案外，没有新的事务亟待解决。他松了口气，待在那儿和几个书记员聊了会儿天，了解了最新的八卦后，便前往图书馆了。<br/>    当他登上那宏大建筑的台阶时，看见一个熟悉的身影正从上面走下。<br/>    “埃尔隆德！”他喜出望外地叫道，“我以为你早就出海了呢。”<br/>    “我也以为能离开，结果传来了风暴席卷托尔埃瑞希亚的报道，即使渔民也不敢出航。报道还说，此风暴今天下午会给提力安带来降雨。”<br/>    话及此，顷刻间电闪雷鸣，大雨倾泻而下。他们跑上台阶进了图书馆，但进门时就已经湿透了。吉尔加拉德把书拿出来放在桌上——此前为了防止书被雨淋湿，他把它们放在了外衣下。他和埃尔隆德走进地图室，令人庆幸的是，里面空无一人。他们坐在靠窗的一张桌子旁的几张皮椅子上，像两个计划恶作剧的小学生一样相视而笑。<br/>    “你在出走提力安这件事上有种不可思议的坏运气。”吉尔加拉德说，止不住话语间的欢欣。<br/>    “看来如此，”埃尔隆德回答，“如果不了解情形，我都会以为是有人密谋把我留在这儿——并不是说目前为止我的停留很不愉快。”<br/>    吉尔加拉德笑道：“好吧，我还不认识谁能够控制天气，除了维拉们，我也不认为他们对于我们住在哪里会感兴趣。但是我很高兴见到你。见到你总是令人愉快的。”<br/>    “我也很乐意见到你，但我禁不住觉得凯勒布林博不太高兴。昨晚你回家后他说了什么？”<br/>    吉尔加拉德垂下头：“我确定他很嫉妒我们在一起的时光，以至于我差点儿和他打架了，这让我很羞愧。”<br/>    “噢，吉尔，这太不像你了。”埃尔隆德说着拍了拍他的手，“你怎么会做出这种事？”<br/>    “因为我是个有眼无珠的笨蛋。”吉尔加拉德不高兴地说。<br/>    “这也不像你，”埃尔隆德说道，他灰眼睛里闪耀的智慧正是吉尔加拉德在犹豫不决的时候所依赖的，“到底是什么原因？”<br/>    吉尔加拉德叹了口气——埃尔隆德总是能看穿他，他向窗外望去，摆弄着手上的戒指。最后，他挺起肩膀，直视埃尔隆德的双眼。纵观他所经历的一切，他简直不能相信这是他做过的最艰难的事情。如果欲望像半兽人一样容易被杀死就好了。<br/>    “因为我对你还有感情，埃尔隆德，我依然爱你。”<br/>    埃尔隆德并没有被这宣告所震惊，相反，他同情地注视着他。他知道亲口承认这件事有多艰难。吉尔加拉德是他所认识的最勇敢的人，他死于索隆手中的情景依旧困扰着他的梦境，那一天，埃尔隆德的一部分也随着一起消亡在了末日火山的山坡上。如果他能再勇敢一点儿，他会建议吉尔加拉德和自己一起私奔，但是那支撑他度过黑暗的日子的精神力量，此刻又被再度唤起了。<br/>    “我也爱你，吉尔。”最终埃尔隆德说道，“说实在的，我从没像爱你这样爱过其他人，即使是……”他顿住了，一抹微小又刻意的笑在他唇边浮现，但这笑容很快就消失了，他又成了那个精灵领主。“这就是为什么我必须远离，留在这儿对我们俩的诱惑太大了。我自回来的那一天起就知道。”<br/>    “我爱凯勒布林博，但你必须明白，这不一样。”吉尔加拉德说，“我努力使自己相信我们可以保持一种纯粹的友谊，但是每当你在附近，我都只想和你在一起。我觉得我们最好一刀两断，就像你说的那样。”<br/>    “我同意。”埃尔隆德说。他们两个从容不迫的口气，听起来仿佛马上要签署一桩贸易协定。“我明天就离开，就算是游到托尔埃瑞希亚也没关系。”<br/>    吉尔加拉德露出一个微笑，很长一段时间之后，他开口：“在我们那个时代，在那片土地上，你是我们中最好的，埃尔隆德，也许是有史以来最好的。即使发生了这么多，我们也决不会改变。”<br/>    “我也不会。”埃尔隆德说。他举起了手，似乎想要触碰吉尔加拉德，但最终还是放下了，收回到身侧。“再见。”他站了起来，带着尊严走了。<br/>    吉尔加拉德看向窗外，大雨依旧倾盆，狂风席卷呼啸。他暗自希望埃尔隆德在旅馆内有许多干衣服。<br/>    将近一个钟头，风暴终于停了。吉尔加拉德漫步于地图室内，在墙上发现了一幅林顿的地图。他盯着它，任凭旧日的记忆如潮水般涌来。他不能，也没有必要改变过去，他和凯勒布林博在一起的日子，比在中土无尽的战争和来之不易的和平中任何他能想象到的都要好。他告诉自己，他很庆幸这个选择，他和埃尔隆德都做出了对彼此有益的事情。<br/>    在回家的路上，吉尔加拉德路过超市买全了凯勒布林博购物清单上的所有商品，又买了一枝硕大的红玫瑰。他到家时凯勒布林博还没有回来，于是他准备了美味的烤牛臀和大黄覆盆子布丁。他在桌子上铺上漂亮的亚麻布餐巾，摆好他们最喜欢的盘子，然后把玫瑰插在花瓶里放到桌子中央，为了彻底营造出浪漫的氛围，他还点亮了几支蜡烛。然后他边等待布丁冷却，边坐下来读书。<br/>    凯勒布林博最后不久就到了家，对那些花哨的装饰投以怀疑的目光：“如果桌上摆的东西多一点，我会认为我们还有个同伴一起吃饭，但这看起来是仅属于两个人的浪漫晚宴，今天是什么日子？”<br/>    “难道只有特殊的日子我才能宠坏我的爱人吗？”吉尔加拉德说着，站起来亲吻他。<br/>    “呃，不，我猜不是的。你今天难道没有又一次同埃尔隆德会面吗？”他略带疑惑地问。<br/>    吉尔加拉德感到无名火起，但是他忍住了。他牵起凯勒布林博的手带他来到桌边，“事实上，我们确实在一起。”他试图申辩，却突然想到了什么，“等等，你怎么知道埃尔隆德还留在这里？”<br/>    凯勒布林博狡黠地看着他：“有人告诉我他看到你们俩在图书馆，就这么多。”<br/>    “你跟踪我了？”吉尔加拉德问，他感觉自己更生气了。<br/>    “不，当然没有。”凯勒布林博气愤地说，“正如我说的，是别人告诉我的。”<br/>    “这不可能！我们今天在图书馆时外面正下着倾盆大雨。”吉尔加拉德咆哮起来。<br/>    “它只看见了你们两个进去，”凯勒布林博说，“或者说，是一只小鸟告诉我的。”<br/>    吉尔加拉德突然明白了，“你是指那只该死的画眉鸟吗？是你让它跟踪我们的？”<br/>    凯勒布林博退缩了：“我可能跟它提过，如果它今天看见你就告诉我，但是我没有特别问它……”<br/>    “你为什么会做出这种事？我知道你对我和埃尔隆德的见面感到嫉妒，但是这太过分了！”<br/>    “我并不嫉妒你们俩，”凯勒布林博说，“事实上我……”他叹了口气，“吉尔，我觉得我们需要谈谈。”<br/>    他们坐下来，凯勒布林博开始吐露心声。他承认，在两年前吉尔加拉德第一次梦到埃尔隆德被从曼督斯释放时，他就打造了这枚戒指。<br/>    “我说我为了纪念日而打造它，那只是个幌子。”凯勒布林博说，“你看，我相信你对埃尔隆德还有感情，但我必须确认这一点。自从凯勒布里安离开后，我就觉得你们两个想要在一起。”<br/>    “所以那枚戒指到底是用来做什么的？”吉尔加拉德问，他的面容阴沉得有如下午风暴肆虐的天空。<br/>    “不是什么坏事，像我告诉你的那样，只是为了辨认出你的真爱，并让那个人以无论何种方式留在你身边。”<br/>    “把那个人留在我的……所以无论埃尔隆德做什么他都不能够离开。”<br/>    “可能并非如此。我的意思是，那枚戒指很可能选择的是我，如果我是你的真爱。”<br/>    “但是埃尔隆德总是频频出现在我面前，并且他总是出不了海。”吉尔加拉德看着戒指，若有所思。<br/>    “是的，好吧，我之前一直不确定这一点，直到今天得知你们俩在图书馆会面。那只鸟的事情我很抱歉，但是说真的，我只让它在看到你们俩在一起时报告给我，除此之外没要求别的。当它告诉我这件事时，我就知道那枚戒指起作用了。然后我回到家，却发现了一顿浪漫的晚餐在等着我，这很令人迷惑。我知道埃尔隆德是你的毕生所爱，吉尔，”他总结道，“你深知这一点，埃尔隆德也是。你不能否认。”<br/>    吉尔加拉德拉起他的手，深情地注视着他的眼睛：“可能埃尔隆德是我的一生挚爱，也可能是这枚戒指把他留在了提力安，但是在图书馆中，我们把一切都讲明白了。我不否认，我确实爱埃尔隆德，非常爱，但是今天我选择了你，凯尔。埃尔隆德和我都认为他按期出航是最好的选择，我不会放弃你，转而去追寻一场久远的梦。”他把戒指摘下来交给凯勒布林博，“我更想待在你身边，所以我不再需要它了，你可以毁了它。”<br/>    凯勒布林博看起来很受打击，他拿起戒指，把它套回吉尔加拉德手上。“好吧，这就很尴尬了。”他挺直身体说道，“吉尔，我要和你分手。”他甚至没有看起来感到懊悔。<br/>    吉尔加拉德低头看着他那戴了戒指的手指，大脑飞速旋转。有谁会在给别人套上戒指的时候提出分手？凯勒布林博一定是疯了——要么就是他疯了，对此他不能更确定了。<br/>    “你要干嘛？”最终他大声问，“你精神错乱了吗？我决定和你在一起，放弃了埃尔隆德，你却跟我说要分手？不行，这不可以，我拒绝！”他知道他已经完全失去了对局势的掌控，但是他不在乎。他的所有勇气和高贵品质此刻都荡然无存，他把双臂抱在胸前，像个任性的孩子那样，几乎快要使凯勒布林博同意了。<br/>    “所以接下来你要和奇尔丹决斗吗？”凯勒布林博问，撒娇似地忽闪着睫毛。<br/>    吉尔加拉德泄气了。他知道该什么时候认输，“所以你和奇尔丹在一起了？有多久了？”他不再生气，只有对凯勒布林博的浓浓的失望。他曾经认为自己是那么了解他。<br/>    “你了解我，”凯勒布林博说，好像看透了他的心思，语气中有些微的生气，“说得好像我会背叛你一样。”<br/>    “好吧，那一定是出了什么事，你们俩见面多久了？”<br/>    “这就是问题所在，我们还没有见面，但我们都希望尽快。”凯勒布林博漫不经心地说，“我知道这看起来很突然，但这件事已经酝酿一段时间了。你看，几年以前，奇尔丹找我修复纳雅上的装饰。我们开始讨论埃尔隆德会怎样从曼督斯走出，以及他对你来说有多重要，可能现在也是如此。那时我就意识到，埃尔隆德和你注定要在一起。”<br/>    “你什么时候意识到的？在意识到你对奇尔丹有意思的同时？”吉尔加拉德讽刺地说。<br/>    “不，你真傻，”凯勒布林博说，一点也没有被他的语气吓到，“我有段时间迷上了奇尔丹，好吧，是一直如此！我向他承认了这一点，他告诉我他也对我有同样的感觉，但当时的情况不太妙，他有点儿害怕库茹芬，所以什么也没说。他说有些遗憾我已经有了爱人，因为如果我没有，他就算挖空心思也要得到我的。”<br/>    “然后你告诉他……？”<br/>    “我告诉他好的。”<br/>    “什么好的？”<br/>    “我告诉他：‘好的，当埃尔隆德被释放时，我就和吉尔加拉德分手，然后我们就能在一起了。’ ”<br/>    “就这样？”<br/>    “就这样。”凯勒布林博欢快地说。他看起来很懊悔，却也满怀希望。<br/>    “好吧，我自始至终被蒙在鼓里，只能任人宰割。”吉尔加拉德说，“为什么直到现在才告诉我？”<br/>    “我必须确定埃尔隆德是你的唯一挚爱。这就是为什么我打造了那枚戒指。”<br/>    “你还要为我打一个相配的胸针，这是怎么回事？”吉尔加拉德问。<br/>    “那是一个备份，以防你永远也不会戴上戒指。”凯勒布林博承认，“我原以为你不会戴上！但现在看来没必要打造胸针了。”<br/>    “所以这就是为什么那天晚上你强迫我戴上戒指，”吉尔加拉德说，“你要知道，你原本可以采取最简单的方法，在这之前就把一切都告诉我。”<br/>    “并不是这样。我了解你，吉尔，你太高尚了，不可能让你对他的感情妨碍到你对我的感情，今天你就证明了这一点。我知道，如果我在埃尔隆德出现后鞠躬退出，你也会认为我是高尚的。另外，我还要确保埃尔隆德也有同样的感受，我不想只剩你一个人。”<br/>    吉尔加拉德被这突如其来的信息震惊了，他在某种程度上很同情凯勒布林博的行为——如果不是他，自己的爱情一定会变得满目疮痍——他不想再加重自己已经相当沉重的负担了。凯勒布林博是个好人，且一直如此，是他一直承受着自己未经处理过的感情。吉尔加拉德突然意识到，凯勒布林博比他更勇敢，也比他更善于调整和适应。他怀着复杂的感情笑了一下，凯勒布林博也报之以同样灿烂的笑容。<br/>    “我很高兴你没对我发火，吉尔。”他感激地说。<br/>    吉尔加拉德绕过桌子，把他拉起来，用一种他已经很长时间不曾拥有的激情亲吻他。“我永远不会对你发火，”他说，“我爱你。”<br/>    凯勒布林博笑得很开朗：“我也爱你！”他停顿了一会儿，皱起了眉头，“但是你更爱埃尔隆德，对吗？”<br/>    “是的，”吉尔加拉德大笑，“我更爱埃尔隆德。”<br/>    “那太好啦！”凯勒布林博喊着，用他那健壮的胳膊把吉尔加拉德从地板上抱起来，开心地转来转去。<br/>    天已经晚了，但是吉尔加拉德不想再耽搁一秒钟。他跑向小酒馆，去告诉埃尔隆德这个消息。他只希望埃尔隆德没有在回房间的路上找到能够缓解他伤心的爱人，那样的话，他们的结局就彻底成了一个可讽刺的笑话。<br/>    当他到达酒馆时，里面满是唱着歌、叫嚷着要麦酒和葡萄酒的顾客。他三步并作两步走到埃尔隆德房门口，重重地叩门。等待回应的那段时间是吉尔加拉德一生中度过最长的几秒钟，但最后门还是开了。埃尔隆德惊讶地看到他站在那里，露出灿烂的笑容。<br/>    “吉尔加拉德！你在这儿做什么？”他倒抽一口气。<br/>    他不发一言，只是将埃尔隆德拽入自己的怀中，用一个热烈的吻作为回答。<br/>    他们戒指上的石头交相辉映，密谋似地闪烁着光芒，像是渴望释放出凯勒布林博为它们主人的圆满结局而制造的惊喜。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>